Chandrila
Chandrila ist ein Planet der Kernwelten, der neben sechs anderen Planeten dem Bormea-Sektor angehört und die Hauptwelt des Chandrila-Systems darstellt. Er befindet sich direkt zwischen Brentaal IV und Corulag, an der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße. Als einer der wohlhabendsten und von vielen am angenehmsten empfundenen Planeten der Kernwelten gilt Chandrila als geradezu makellos, ebenso wie das auf ihm beheimatete Volk, was sowohl Bewunderung als auch Skepsis hervorruft. Die Senatorin und spätere Mitbegründerin der Rebellen-Allianz, Mon Mothma, stammte von Chandrila und vertrat den Planeten sowie den gesamten Bormea-Sektor zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums im Senat, bis sie von Canna Omonda ersetzt wurde. Beschreibung Chandrila ist eine idyllische Welt, die sich aus saftigen, grünen Graslandschaften und Seen zusammensetzt. Seine beiden Kontinente sind völlig frei von Umweltverschmutzung, und besonders wegen seiner makellosen Erscheinung wurde Chandrila als eine der schönsten im Kern befindlichen Welten bekannt. Die auf Chandrila beheimatete Bevölkerung legte zu jeder Zeit großen Wert auf ein ausgeglichenes Ökosystem. Der Planet teilte von Anfang an weder die dichte Besiedlung noch die Ausbeutung von Ressourcen und Zerstörung der Natur seiner Nachbarplaneten im Kern. Auf ganz Chandrila befanden sich nur drei Städte, die Hauptstadt Hanna und zwei weitere, Emita und Nayli. Die Städte und Siedlungen liegen sehr verteilt in den ländlichen Gegenden und werden geteilt von Gärten und kilometerweiten Graslandschaften.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Bevölkerung Bis auf ein paar wenige Minderheiten ist Chandrila gänzlich von Menschen bevölkert, die nach der letzten Zählung ganze 96 Prozent der Bevölkerung ausmachten. Chandrilaner sind ein äußerst umweltbewusstes und friedfertiges Volk. In der Politik Chandrilas zählt das Wort der Bevölkerung sehr viel, und selbst während der Besatzung durch das Imperium blieb die Demokratie weitgehend erhalten, da Gouverneur Gerald Weizel nicht wagte, sie abzuschaffen. Chandrilaner werden von anderen meist als klug und gebildet betrachtet, allerdings unerfahren mit harter Arbeit, Elend und Leid. Neben Mon Mothma gab es eine ganze Reihe anderer, die sich auch abseits ihrer Heimat einen Ruf machten, darunter Hiram Drayson und Sera Faleur. Flora und Fauna Die meisten Tierarten auf Chandrila sind friedlich und stellen keine Gefahr für die Bevölkerung dar. Zu den heimischen Tieren gehören die Squalls, die sehr beliebte Haustiere darstellen. Oft werden sie von Schmugglern auf andere Planeten transportiert und entweder als Haustiere oder Nahrungsmittel verkauft, was äußerst profitabel ist. Die Tiere laufen auf Chandrila frei herum, selbst in den Städten, was den Verkehr teilweise beeinträchtigte. Die Tötung dieser Tiere ist auf Chandrila strengstens untersagt. Ein weiteres auf dem Planeten beheimatetes Tier ist der Cairnmog. Geschichte Galaktische Republik Als Nachbarwelt der beiden dicht bevölkerten und geschäftigen Planeten Brentaal IV und Corulag stach Chandrila seit jeher in deren Mitte als wenig besiedelte, idyllische und ruhige Welt hervor. Besiedelt wurde Chandrila bereits in den ersten Jahren der Ausweitung des Einflusses der Galaktischen Republik, um 25.000 VSY. Doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten Planeten erhielt Chandrila seine natürliche Beschaffenheit, nur wenige Städte wurden errichtet und die Bevölkerung war eher gering. Zudem war der Planet nur selten von kämpferischen Auseinandersetzungen geplagt und stellte nur in Ausnahmefällen einen Kriegsschauplatz dar. Zur Zeit des Großen Sith-Krieges um 4000 VSY wurde das Wirtschaftssystem durch hunderte von vollautomatisierten agrikulturellen Farmen vorangetrieben, die man überall auf Chandrila errichtete. Das Korn und die Bohnen sowie andere Nahrungsmittel wurden in die restlichen Kernwelten exportiert. Politisch verfolgte Chandrila einen nahezu identischen Weg wie Alderaan, ebenso wie bereits hinsichtlich seiner Umwelt, doch im Gegensatz zu Alderaan blieb der Planet während der Klonkriege von Kummer und Elend verschont. Und auch, als sich 19 VSY das Imperium gründete, blieb Chandrila weithin unbehelligt. Aufstieg des Imperiums Das Imperium errichtete auf Chandrila eine Garnison, in der Stadt Hanna, die versicherte, dass der Planet unter imperialer Kontrolle gehalten wurde, allerdings wurde die Demokratie nicht gänzlich abgeschafft.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Die Senatorin Chandrilas und des Bormea-Sektors, Mon Mothma, stach in den Jahren nach Ende der Klonkriege als eine der größten Kritikerinnen des Imperators hervor. Als Verräterin am Imperium tauchte Mothma in den Untergrund unter, und nachdem der Chandrilanische Widerstand geformt war, entwickelte sich aus dieser und anderen Widerstandsbewegungen bis 2 VSY die Rebellen-Allianz. Im Imperialen Senat ersetzte man Mon Mothma durch Canna Omonda, doch, nicht anders als ihre Vorgängerin, kritisierte diese den Imperator über die Maße, was zu ihrer Exekution führte. Nach den Aufständen Canna Omondas wurden allerdings die Zölle der agrikulturellen Güter des Bormea-Sektors durch das Imperium maßlos erhöht, wodurch ein starkes wirtschaftliches Ungleichgewicht entstand. Kohl Seerdon verschlimmerte die Situation durch eine Blockade über Chandrila, die mithilfe der Renegaten-Staffel gebrochen werden konnte. Die Steuern für die Exportgüter blieben jedoch bestehen. Doch während der gesamten Epoche der Rebellion blieb Chandrila weitestgehend unbelangt und war selten Schauplatz kriegerischer Konflikte, während im Jahr 0 VSY Alderaan zerstört wurde und auch Ralltiir stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde - was von einigen als unfair erachtet wurde und vielen Alderaanern einen Grund gab, den Chandrilanern gegenüber Abneigung zu empfinden. Neue Republik Nach der Schlacht von Endor und dem Fall des Imperators bemühte sich der Provisorische Rat um die Eroberung von Planeten für die in der Entstehung begriffene Neue Republik. Zu diesem Zweck wurden in den folgenden Monaten Untersuchungen angestellt, und die Black Curs studierte im Auftrag Airen Crackens und Mon Mothmas die Lage vieler Planeten der Expansionsregion und der Kernwelten, darunter auch Chandrila. Die Söldner fanden den Planeten trotz seiner weniger wichtigen Rolle für das Imperium äußerst gut bewacht vor, mit sieben Sternzerstörern im Orbit, welche die Position verteidigten. Dagegen hatte sich das Imperium von der Oberfläche bereits gänzlich zurückgezogen, und eine Regierung hatte sich bis sechs Monate nach dem Tod Palpatines gebildet, die bereits mit der Neuen Republik kooperierte. Die Blockade durch das Imperium versagte der Regierung jedoch jeglichen Einfluss. Die Informanten der Black Curs konnten zwar nicht die strenge Bewachung des Planeten erklären, doch wurde vermutet, dass Chandrila Sate Pestage als eine Art Geisel zur Absicherung diente, falls die Neue Republik Coruscant angreifen sollte.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Dies war als die Zweite Blockade von Chandrila bekannt, und die Informanten sollten Recht damit behalten, dass Sate Pestage damit einen Plan verfolgte. Sein Plan wurde jedoch vereitelt, als Ysanne Isard seinen Platz als Anführerin übernahm und Chandrila nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit zugute kam, bis der Planet im Jahr 6 NSY, kurz nach der Eroberung Coruscants, für die Neue Republik gewonnen werden konnte. Die neue Regierung kam Chandrila sehr zugute und die Bevölkerung setzte politisch stark auf Mon Mothma. Selbst die Wiederkehr Palpatines im Jahr 10 NSY und dessen erneute Regeneration des Imperiums konnte dem idyllischen Planeten nichts mehr anhaben. Während der Operation Schattenhand diente Chandrila vielen Flüchtlingen anderer Planeten des Kerns als Zuflucht. Als 25 NSY die Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong begann, blieb Chandrila von dem Konflikt unangetastet und auch zu dieser Zeit gewährte der Planet Zuflucht für Flüchtlinge. Quellen *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''Recon & Report – The Journey to Coruscant'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Verheißung'' * Einzelnachweise en:Chandrila es:Chandrila fr:Chandrila it:Chandrila ja:シャンドリラ nl:Chandrila pt:Chandrila ru:Чандрила Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten der Kernwelten Kategorie:Planeten des Bormea-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Chandrila-Systems Kategorie:Legends